Loudspeakers (also referred to herein as speakers) are a type of electroacoustic transducer that convert electrical energy to acoustic energy. One common type of loudspeaker includes dynamic speakers. Dynamic speakers use a magnetic field to move a diaphragm and produce sound waves. Another type of loudspeaker includes electrostatic speakers, that use a high voltage electric field to drive a thin statically charged membrane (acting as a diaphragm). A further type of loudspeaker includes planar-magnetic speakers, that include a thin flexible membrane (acting as a diaphragm) having a voice coil mounted thereon. Current flowing through the voice coil interacts with a magnetic field produced by magnets placed on either side of the membrane, causing the membrane to vibrate. Planar-magnetic speakers typically include rectangular flat surfaces that radiate in a bipolar manner.